


今年的整人大赏竟然是直播？

by Violasisi



Series: 论坛体 [7]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 演员au才能育成计划线之后有脑残情节论坛体





	今年的整人大赏竟然是直播？

1 超高校级的围观群众  
今年的整人大赏竟然是直播  
2 超高校级的围观群众  
效果会更好吗  
3 超高校级的围观群众  
因为是直播所以观众会感觉更新鲜吧  
4 超高校级的围观群众  
以往都是被整蛊的人坐在嘉宾席上  
看着自己被整蛊的环节评论  
今年则是在不同的地方设置了不同的整蛊场景呢  
5 超高校级的围观群众  
很容易出直播事故啊喂  
6 超高校级的围观群众  
不过整蛊节目本身就是为了追求意外的笑料  
发生点什么意外状况说不定收视率会更高呢  
直播本身也是因为其过程的不确定性而充满了惊喜不是吗  
7 超高校级的围观群众  
今年意外的开场就放出了会被整蛊的嘉宾名单  
以前都是在嘉宾出场后才知道谁会被整的  
8 超高校级的围观群众  
今年想来一票大的吧  
光看人名数量  
今年的嘉宾比以往多出了很多  
时长也延长了一个小时  
9 超高校级的围观群众  
确实是这个样子  
也有很多之前从未参加过整蛊节目的嘉宾  
10 超高校级的围观群众  
连九头龙也有  
节目组的负责人已经做好了被装在桶里灌上水泥沉到东京湾的准备了吗  
11 超高校级的围观群众  
九头龙冬彦和边谷山佩子  
非常的令人不安呢  
12 超高校级的围观群众  
确实 嘉宾名单中有很多令人不安的组合啊  
肯定会出直播事故的吧  
13 超高校级的围观群众  
不如猜猜看  
三小时的节目 在几分钟内会出现直播事故  
14 超高校级的围观群众  
我猜五分钟以内吧  
15 超高校级的围观群众  
五分钟以内wwww  
第一组整蛊就会出事故吗wwww  
16 超高校级的围观群众  
啊，节目开始了  
第一个是左右田呢  
17 超高校级的围观群众  
啊，左右田君  
18 超高校级的围观群众  
哇，熟悉而亲切的左右田君wwww  
19 超高校级的围观群众  
看到左右田君就放心了  
他可是整蛊节目的常客呢  
经验这么丰富 就算遇见什么意外状况，也会妥善处理吧  
20 超高校级的围观群众  
等等www这又不是什么舞蹈表现现场www  
被整经验丰富也不能起什么作用吧www  
而且左右田君又是出了名的钝感www  
21 超高校级的围观群众  
虽然经常见他被整蛊很可怜  
但是效果太好了  
反应很激烈 尖叫声很高 表情也很丰富www  
每次都有新颜艺出现真是辛苦了wwww  
22 超高校级的围观群众  
前一阵有人在聊天软件上上传了一个左右田被整蛊颜艺合集的表情包  
似乎火了  
还上过热搜  
23 超高校级的围观群众  
哎 令人安心的左右田  
有他在大概不会出现直播事故了  
24 超高校级的围观群众  
这次接到的节目通告是游乐场呢  
25 超高校级的围观群众  
虽然是游乐场  
wwww  
废弃的游乐场wwwww  
26 超高校级的围观群众  
以前那种很小的私人游乐场吧wwww  
不知道节目组是怎么找到的wwww  
左右田君wwww表情已经开始不好了www  
27 超高校级的围观群众  
在节目的最开始：  
这次会试着过山车  
下次和索尼娅小姐约会时两人一起  
能在过山车上摆出帅气的pose 取得合照！（笑容满面）  
28 超高校级的围观群众  
和索尼娅约会什么的www  
是梦中的事情吗www  
29 超高校级的围观群众  
索尼娅一直在礼貌的嫌弃着左右田君呢www  
30 超高校级的围观群众  
左右田好可怜www  
31 超高校级的围观群众  
没事哦  
索尼娅很喜欢看这种日本特色的整蛊节目  
左右田君——好好表现——你的英姿（颜艺）说不定正在被索尼娅公主殿下看着呢——  
32 超高校级的围观群众  
索尼娅公主殿下www  
索尼娅出演的公主真是深入人心呢  
33 超高校级的围观群众  
确实  
本人也如同洋娃娃一般精致  
礼仪也很到位  
是出色的公主殿下呢  
34 超高校级的围观群众  
啊  
左右田在破旧的旋转木马那里就被吓哭了  
35 超高校级的围观群众  
已经可以宣布结束了吧  
36 超高校级的围观群众  
果然宣布结束了  
不过破旧的旋转木马在走近时忽然亮起灯来什么的  
是连低成本的恐怖电影都不会采用的梗呢  
37 超高校级的围观群众  
因为左右田很容易受惊吓  
所以用这种梗也没关系吧www  
38 超高校级的围观群众  
第一组好快就结束了啊  
39 超高校级的围观群众  
工作人员还在安慰哭泣的左右田www  
40 超高校级的围观群众  
应该说是情理之中呢  
今年攒足了劲的整人大赏就是这样子吗  
感觉没什么新鲜感呢  
虽然左右田很可怜  
41 超高校级的围观群众  
是拿左右田君来暖场的吧www  
42 超高校级的围观群众  
左右田君wwww是垫脚石吗wwww  
43 超高校级的围观群众  
工作人员想递给左右田手帕  
左右田君哭着去拿了  
等等wwww  
手帕陷下去了wwww  
拿出来了一个黑乎乎东西？？？

蜘蛛？？？  
44 超高校级的围观群众  
左右田尖叫着丢掉了  
45 超高校级的围观群众  
啊  
生气了  
46 超高校级的围观群众  
掉在地上的蜘蛛不没动  
玩具蜘蛛吗  
做的好逼真啊  
这是传统的从手帕里掏东西的魔术吗  
47 超高校级的围观群众  
又有工作人员递给左右田一瓶水  
让他别生气吗www  
喝掉了  
又喷出来了……  
啊——这次真的生气了——  
已经气哭了——  
48 超高校级的围观群众  
是高浓度盐水wwwww  
连环整蛊吗  
左右田君好可怜wwww  
49 超高校级的围观群众  
我收回之前的话  
这次的整人大赏有所期待也是可以的呢www  
50 超高校级的围观群众  
镜头切回到嘉宾席了  
在讨论呢  
51 超高校级的围观群众  
幕后在为了下一场整蛊的场景切换做准备吧  
52 超高校级的围观群众  
喂 你们看名单了吗  
53 超高校级的围观群众  
这次居然有狛枝凪斗  
54 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝？？？？  
55 超高校级的围观群众  
整人节目居然敢请他  
56 超高校级的围观群众  
他不是出了名的克制整人番组的存在吗  
57 超高校级的围观群众  
整蛊没有效果  
58 超高校级的围观群众  
惊吓类节目完全不怕  
机关类节目不知为何  
每次机关都会失灵  
有几次差点成为直播事故  
59 超高校级的围观群众  
第一次参加惊吓类的整蛊节目就是  
停电了之后  
在黑暗里镇定自若的坐着  
对黑暗中的角落发出的怪声也是  
本人完全没在意  
参与整蛊的工作人员提醒他  
他也说那是谁家养的狗叫了吧  
60 超高校级的围观群众  
胆子很大呢  
61 超高校级的围观群众  
后来也有安排机关让盘子掉下来  
结果本人竟然去盘子掉下来的地方仔细查看  
机关败露了  
62 超高校级的围观群众  
工作人员无奈之下停止了整蛊告知了实情  
狛枝“啊是整蛊吗，抱歉呢。因为我经常玩密室逃生类的游戏所以对机关比较习惯……抱歉，下次会装作不知道的。”  
63 超高校级的围观群众  
竟然道歉吗wwwww  
64 超高校级的围观群众  
“对机关比较习惯”  
潜台词：“节目组准备的整人套路太过老套了呢。”  
65 超高校级的围观群众  
但是那个番组准备的整人环节可是以被整的艺人上当次数之多而出名的啊www  
66 超高校级的围观群众  
在狛枝这里完全栽了  
67 超高校级的围观群众  
之前还以为他只是个徒有外表的花瓶型演员  
从那之后对他有些改观了  
68 超高校级的围观群众  
不只是有这个ww  
其他的整人类节目组都听说了狛枝的事迹  
想要去整他  
结果接二连三的失败了www  
69 超高校级的围观群众  
机关不是被狛枝本人发现就是不起作用  
70 超高校级的围观群众  
印象最深的一次是让狛枝坐在沙发上  
然后机关打开，狛枝会从沙发的洞上掉下去  
下面是滑梯  
滑梯通向一个泥水池  
这个节目还有个恶趣味  
专门用这类机关整蛊最近大热的美型演员  
结果在要开机关的时候机关完全不动  
就那样没有整蛊成功  
狛枝走后 工作人员去查看  
机关忽然发动了  
工作人员掉了下去  
然后顺着滑梯滑进了泥水池  
这件场景虽然没有播出  
但是在这之后  
就再也没有整人节目邀请过狛枝了  
71 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝本人在整人节目组中已经成为一种传说般的存在了www  
72 超高校级的围观群众  
和他本人的事迹也有关系吧  
73 超高校级的围观群众  
据本人说人生经历十分壮绝呢  
经历过劫机也经历过陨石撞机的空难  
被绑匪绑架后中了巨额彩票  
某天走在路上被星探发觉  
因为太过美型而出道就能和知名演员合作  
出演了由大热少女漫改编的电视剧的男一号  
那部电视剧也成了话题作  
狛枝说过的台词也成了当年的十大流行语第一名  
“想要他成为男友的男明星”的选举中  
狛枝也是第一  
74 超高校级的围观群众  
似乎唱歌也很不错  
那部电视剧的ED就是由他演唱的  
和剧一起火了  
本人也上了当年的红白  
75 超高校级的围观群众  
真是不得了的知名度呢  
76 超高校级的围观群众  
在那次大热门后  
本人却如同像是人间蒸发一样消失了一段时间  
没有他的消息  
再一次出现却是在大荧幕上了  
77 超高校级的围观群众  
那部电影也是超话题作呢……  
明明是艺术片  
却在商业上取得成功了  
片名叫《名为绝望的希望》吧  
78 超高校级的围观群众  
似乎是在那之后  
有很多导演对他发出邀请  
本人想要出演电影  
当时看到这个剧本便主动要求接下了  
79 超高校级的围观群众  
据本人说没想到会这么火  
80 超高校级的围观群众  
最后那个令人惊叹的诡计  
也是狛枝想出来的呢  
据导演说  
狛枝看到剧本认为诡计太过简单  
因此和导演沟通  
按照狛枝君的思路改成了现在的剧本  
81 超高校级的围观群众  
有着做导演的才能呢  
82 超高校级的围观群众  
现在似乎在准备做导演  
83 超高校级的围观群众  
不知道节目组会怎么整狛枝  
84 超高校级的围观群众  
会不会有什么拍档之类的  
就和刚才的边谷山和九头龙一样  
85 超高校级的围观群众  
差点出直播事故呢  
86 超高校级的围观群众  
让边谷山化装成陌生人问路看看九头龙能不能发现  
87 超高校级的围观群众  
这不是整蛊吧？  
88 超高校级的围观群众  
不如说更像是人间观察？  
89 超高校级的围观群众  
因为去年的整蛊手段太过分被炎上了  
今年大约会采取多种多样的新形势吧  
如果从让人吓一跳或者是观看人意外的反应来讲  
还是比较符合的  
90 超高校级的围观群众  
九头龙果然认出来了呢www  
91 超高校级的围观群众  
边谷山上这种节目还是很少见的  
92 超高校级的围观群众  
可能想让九头龙转换一下心情吧  
93 超高校级的围观群众  
这种一方是熟人的整蛊还是不少的呢  
94 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝也是和谁一起被整蛊吧  
95 超高校级的围观群众  
嘛，就是那个呢  
日向创  
他也在名单里不是吗  
96 超高校级的围观群众  
啊————————  
日向君！  
97 超高校级的围观群众  
这里可以赌一赌看是不是会出现节目事故呢www  
98 超高校级的围观群众  
毕竟狛枝君和日向君完全不合呢  
99 超高校级的围观群众  
正是因为不合，所以才会一起经常上节目呢  
100 超高校级的围观群众  
事情的起因是什么来着  
他们两个没有一起出演过节目吧  
但为什么最近的节目总是会请他们两个呢  
101 超高校级的围观群众  
对哦  
最近在节目组上经常看见他们  
觉得两人之间的斗嘴很有趣  
102 超高校级的围观群众  
他们两个是怎么被凑到一起的来着  
103 超高校级的围观群众  
日向的话，有印象  
他似乎高中毕业之后就进入了演艺圈  
最近因为出演了少女漫改编的电视剧的男一号而火了  
104 超高校级的围观群众  
那部电视剧 我妹妹有在看  
日向君完全是她的菜呢  
之前明明那么喜欢狛枝君  
105 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝君的粉丝真的很厉害www  
106 超高校级的围观群众  
回到话题  
之前有一个番组做了一期节目  
邀请了最近因出演少女漫改编的电视剧而出名的男主们  
狛枝和日向在那个节目中都出现了  
107 超高校级的围观群众  
啊  
这么说我想起来了  
108 超高校级的围观群众  
之前差点出现直播事故的那个截图  
109 超高校级的围观群众  
那次真是很厉害呢  
那个节目  
110 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝说到了希望之类的事情滔滔不绝  
日向也受不了直接制止了他  
111 超高校级的围观群众  
这种行为真是罕见呢  
无论是对狛枝还是对日向  
狛枝一般不会在节目上说那么长时间和节目无关的话题  
日向也不会在节目上直接打断别人  
在日向打断狛枝，让他别再节目上说让人听不懂的话后  
狛枝直接说“不想被天真的偶像派的日向前辈这么说呢。”  
112 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝不也是偶像派出身吗www  
113 超高校级的围观群众  
那个时候他的电影已经火了  
那部电影的被市场和业界一致认可  
狛枝作为演技派的实力还是受到肯定的  
114 超高校级的围观群众  
日向的演技也不差啊  
只是一直没火  
115 超高校级的围观群众  
日向的演技算不上是差 但比起狛枝这种天赋型的演员也说不上好  
外表也是普通  
进入演艺圈的时间比狛枝早 也没狛枝名气大  
刚刚因为这部电视剧才被大家认识  
116 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝说的也没错  
比起电视剧 日向君的综艺感更强  
面对镜头不怯场 能够展示真实的性格  
普通的外貌反而让观众对他感觉更加亲切  
是那种很有观众缘的长相  
性格也很有亲和力  
我们家的女性从奶奶到妈妈到妹妹都看了他的综艺喜欢他  
117 超高校级的围观群众  
两人的区别 从屋子也能看出来吧  
那个采访演员的家的节目  
日向的房间非常干净整洁  
感觉像是看到了自己家一样  
狛枝的房间虽然也很整洁  
装修却很有个人的风格  
房间里放着奇怪的雕塑  
书架上还有难懂的外文书  
在综艺上也会说让人听不懂的事情  
118 超高校级的围观群众  
比起日向 狛枝给人的距离感更强呢  
119 超高校级的围观群众  
日向和狛枝，不知道为什么，在那个节目上表现都有点反常呢  
这两个人对待工作还是很认真敬业的  
日向之前在节目上遇见的比狛枝君还跑题的人都态度温和  
遇见狛枝君就有直接制止  
狛枝君也是  
他的独特也算是综艺节目的梗之一了吧  
有时候也会对别人毒舌 但也都是适可而止  
对日向直接戳到了死穴呢  
对方还是演艺界的前辈www  
120 超高校级的围观群众  
他们两个的表现都很反常  
怪怪的那里说不上来  
但不像是第一次见面  
121 超高校级的围观群众  
之后一起上节目  
关系也很不好  
122 超高校级的围观群众  
但也被人拍过私下一起出游的照片  
123 超高校级的围观群众  
那个啊  
虽然可能普通关注着他们的人没人知道  
但在狛枝和日向的粉圈 有一个人尽皆知的事实呢  
狛枝和日向是同一个高中的同学  
124 超高校级的围观群众  
诶 那个有名的希望之峰学园吗  
狛枝是从那里毕业的  
这个倒是知道  
但是日向？没有听他说起过啊  
125 超高校级的围观群众  
日向是预备学科毕业  
他和狛枝班上的超高校级的同学玩的很好  
那几次出行 都是狛枝班上的同学毕业后举办班级聚会  
狛枝家离日向家很近  
两人一起出门而已  
126 超高校级的围观群众  
还有这层关系吗  
127 超高校级的围观群众  
怪不得  
狛枝最不喜欢没有才能的人了  
所以才会对日向毫不客气呢  
128 超高校级的围观群众  
真亏两人还能一起去班级聚会呢……  
129 超高校级的围观群众  
日向身为预备学科，为什么能参加超高校级的本科生的班级聚会呢？  
130 超高校级的围观群众  
因为和狛枝班上的同学玩的好吧  
想想日向的人气也不奇怪呢  
131 超高校级的围观群众  
日向似乎是因为憧憬超高校级才进入的希望之峰学园  
然而本人并没有什么特别的才能  
但是却能和超高校级的大家相处融洽  
之前日向接受采访说，进入演艺圈的动机，是被朋友和认识的人鼓励说可以从现在开始尝试别的事情，因为什么都能做成  
所以想要尝试演员  
那个认识的人 应该是国民偶像 舞园沙耶香哦  
132 超高校级的围观群众  
诶？？？？？？？？  
133 超高校级的围观群众  
这么一想 可能还真的是  
舞园之前接受采访时也说过，有认识的人进入了演艺圈 很开心  
现在想想 如果他们认识的话  
应该就是日向吧  
134 超高校级的围观群众  
之所以不说彼此的名字  
是为了防止形成绯闻吧  
135 超高校级的围观群众  
说到绯闻  
狛枝之前不是有一个很引人瞩目的八卦吗  
136 超高校级的围观群众  
喜欢的人那个？  
同一个高中 而且是演艺圈中的人？  
137 超高校级的围观群众  
几乎所有八卦杂志都猜测是舞园呢  
但后来狛枝本人出面澄清说不是  
会是谁呢？  
138 超高校级的围观群众  
日向吗？  
139 超高校级的围观群众  
哈哈哈哈哈哈  
怎么会  
140 超高校级的围观群众  
他们关系那么差  
141 超高校级的围观群众  
说不定是那种表面上关系差  
私下关系好的那种CP呢  
142 超高校级的围观群众  
不不不不可能吧  
高中三年都没有交往的话  
就算进入演艺圈也不太可能呢  
再者说演艺圈中其他的超高校级也有很多  
澪田和西园寺也是 而且她们和狛枝是同班同学  
说不定是因为憧憬她们 狛枝才进入的演艺圈呢  
143 超高校级的围观群众  
日向倒是没有喜欢的人  
说还没有考虑到那里  
144 超高校级的围观群众  
但是我妹妹特别喜欢呢  
狛枝和日向的CP  
说狛枝暗指的绝对是日向  
两人在希望之峰学园成为了朋友  
狛枝一直暗恋日向  
毕业后为了追日向  
才决定进入演艺圈  
145 超高校级的围观群众  
想象力太过丰富了吧 妹妹桑  
146 超高校级的围观群众  
不知道本尊们知道了会怎么想  
147 超高校级的围观群众  
我妹妹也是他们的粉丝  
我偶然看过她写的狛枝和日向的文章  
怎么说呢  
真是打开了新世界  
现代人类的想象力 真是令人敬佩呢  
148 超高校级的围观群众  
呜哇  
狛枝出现了  
149 超高校级的围观群众  
节目组真请了他啊  
150 超高校级的围观群众  
日向也出现了！！！！！  
151 超高校级的围观群众  
直播事故预定  
152 超高校级的围观群众  
这是日向第一次上整人节目吧  
还是和狛枝  
希望能顺利  
153 超高校级的围观群众  
这次的邀请的理由wwwww  
节目组搞了个投票  
最希望哪个男明星为你读这些话  
日向和狛枝荣登榜首  
所以就把他们请来了www  
154 超高校级的围观群众  
投票是假的吧wwwwww  
155 超高校级的围观群众  
日向见到狛枝脸还沉了一会www  
听说为粉丝读话就又开心起来了www  
156 超高校级的围观群众  
不用和狛枝对话呢ww又是为粉丝服务www  
157 超高校级的围观群众  
日向似乎很珍惜自己的粉丝呢wwww  
158 超高校级的围观群众  
哦哦哦 每人发了几张纸和一个麦克风  
两人对视了  
159 超高校级的围观群众  
日向示意狛枝先读呢  
自己开始认真的看纸上写的内容了  
160 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝看了日向一眼，自己读起来了  
161 超高校级的围观群众  
等？？？？？？？？？？？  
喂？？？？？？？？  
这个内容？？？？？？？wwwwwww  
162 超高校级的围观群众  
什么鬼？？？？？？？？？  
163 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝“日向大喊道“你一点都不了解我！！！”  
之后一巴掌扇到了低着头沉默不语的狛枝脸上。”  
164 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝““喂！！！！！！说点什么啊！！！！你和那个女演员到底是什么关系！！！！！”日向带着哭腔喊道。  
狛枝不说话，仍然低着头，日向早已经热泪盈眶，他不相信、也不敢相信、眼前这个曾经肢体相交的人”  
165 超高校级的围观群众  
啊、日向扑上前捂住了狛枝的嘴  
166 超高校级的围观群众  
我已经笑到把刚刚喝的茶喷出来了wwwww  
这是什么鬼wwwwwww  
真的有人写这种东西吗wwww  
节目组从哪里找到的wwwwwwwwwww  
167 超高校级的围观群众  
wwwwwww  
狛枝和日向的同人文wwwwww  
没想到节目组竟然真的找到并亲自让本人来读了wwwwwwwww  
作为整蛊确实是wwwwwww  
日向的脸已经通红了wwwwww  
168 超高校级的围观群众  
这是直播事故了吧？  
已经算是直播事故了吧？？？  
169 超高校级的围观群众  
节目组却没有收手的意思呢  
日向似乎想要去找工作人员  
却被狛枝拉回来了  
狛枝在耳边说了几句什么  
日向就坐回原位了呢www  
说的什么wwww  
170 超高校级的围观群众  
“这是直播呢，日向君”  
wwwwwww对工作认真的日向这么说www他肯定不会再动或者是制止狛枝了吧www直到工作人员出现之前wwwww  
就算知道是整蛊，在工作人员宣布整人大成功之前，日向也是那种会认真工作好好配合的类型呢wwww毕竟整蛊节目也是工作www  
虽然对来讲本人的现状很窘迫就是了wwwww知道被整还是要继续www  
171 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝：“日向君似乎不喜欢刚才的剧情设定呢，那我们换一张。  
“狛枝总裁，不要再跟着我了！”日向走到大厦门口，实在是受不了身后这个穿着黑西装的男人的跟随，转身，一跺脚，咬着嘴唇，泪光莹莹的看着这个身价百亿的狛枝集团的所有者，狛枝凪斗。  
狛枝邪魅一笑，脸上露出了坏坏的表情。  
“呵，男人，不要以为你能逃脱我的手掌心，别忘了，日向密室，你可是我的人。”  
日向一阵懊恼，自己因为家里的欠债，才不得已给狛枝集团打工，却莫名其妙的被这个总裁缠上，不得不满足他的各种无理要求。  
“啊！”日向忽然感觉到熟悉的触感，原来是狛枝总裁的手抚上了他的臀部。  
“呵，你个小东西，嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实嘛，别忘了，你的身体已经被我调教到离不开我了。”狛枝继续抚摸日向的敏感部位  
“不要！啊！”日向的眼角已经渗出了泪花，身体扭动着，却又不自觉地发出舒服的声音。”

172 超高校级的围观群众  
……………………………………  
够了  
为什么这个整蛊这么长  
不是应该结束了吗  
节目组怎么还不来  
173 超高校级的围观群众  
我受不了了  
想转台  
但狛枝的声音有种莫名的魔力  
让我按不下调台的按钮  
174 超高校级的围观群众  
我  
性别男  
听着狛枝的声音  
O起了  
175 超高校级的围观群众  
我也  
176 超高校级的围观群众  
楼上刚才发出了什么东西倒了的声音  
客厅的楼上是我妹的房间  
可能是太激动了吧  
177 超高校级的围观群众  
你们看看热搜  
大家都很激动  
178 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝的声音太色情了  
179 超高校级的围观群众  
日向已经趴到桌子上了  
耳根都是红的  
180 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝的脸色倒是没变  
读起来也很平静  
181 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝：“啊，日向君，下一个纸条我们分角色一起读吧。”  
182 超高校级的围观群众  
魔鬼吗wwwww  
要拉上日向一起wwwww  
183 超高校级的围观群众  
日向摇了摇头wwww  
184 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝：“日向君，虽然知道这是整人节目，但是写出这种文章的人，毫无疑问，是我们的粉丝吧？既然粉丝有这种需求，无论节目的性质是什么，我们都需要去满足支持我们的人的愿望吧？”  
185 超高校级的围观群众  
刚才楼上又发出了很大的动静  
186 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝和日向的关键词成热搜第一了  
187 超高校级的围观群众  
听到狛枝说的话，日向坐起来了  
188 超高校级的围观群众  
呜哇，脸好红啊  
眼角也很湿润  
是想哭了吧  
189 超高校级的围观群众  
这已经算是直播事故了吧？？？已经是直播事故了吧？？？  
工作人员怎么还不来？？？？  
190 超高校级的围观群众  
日向拿起了纸  
看了看内容  
手在发抖  
“真的要读这个吗，狛枝。”  
狛枝：“嗯，毕竟是粉丝需求嘛，日向君也知道的吧？”  
191 超高校级的围观群众  
日向声音里带着哭腔  
狛枝开始读了：“这里舒服吗？日向君？”  
日向：“啊、啊……那里、不、不要……”  
狛枝：“那这里呢？”  
日向：“那、那里也、不可以……狛枝、不、不行……要去了……声、声音、止不住………会、会被隔壁听见………………唔！”  
192 超高校级的围观群众  
？！！？！！！？！？！？！？！！！  
193 超高校级的围观群众  
亲上了？！！！？！？！？！！！  
194 超高校级的围观群众  
亲上了！！！！！！！！！  
195 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝按住日向的头亲上了  
196 超高校级的围观群众  
日向本能的想要向后退，然而被狛枝按住了后脑只能拼命挣扎呢  
啊、狛枝舌头伸进去了！  
197 超高校级的围观群众  
等？两人摔到地上去了？摄像机照不见？？？  
198 超高校级的围观群众  
从刚才开始摄像师为什么不制止啊……  
199 超高校级的围观群众  
估计没收到制止的信号吧……但明显很震惊……  
狛枝吻上日向的时候镜头剧烈的晃了一下  
200 超高校级的围观群众  
只能听见日向挣扎的动静，两人在地上到底发生了什么？  
201 超高校级的围观群众  
啊，两人爬起来了  
狛枝喘着气、脸红了呢  
日向也喘着气、眼角有泪  
202 超高校级的围观群众  
日向问狛枝到底想干什么  
203 超高校级的围观群众  
没揍他，估计日向实在是太过困惑了吧……  
204 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝：“日、日向君、刚才说过了吧……既然有人写这种类型的文章，就表明有粉丝需要这种镜头……这是我们应该做的吧……呐？哈哈哈哈、这种亲吻算不了什么吧？毕竟剧本中也经常会有吻戏呢？日向君是比我资历更深的演员不是嘛？难道刚才当真了……？哈哈哈、日向君的演技还需要多”  
205 超高校级的围观群众  
日向一拳揍上去了  
206 超高校级的围观群众  
精准的对准了脸 是漂亮的直拳呢  
207 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝被揍倒了  
208 超高校级的围观群众  
为什么在亲的时候不揍啊  
209 超高校级的围观群众  
刚刚反应过来吗  
210 超高校级的围观群众  
还是因为狛枝说的这些话而生气了？  
211 超高校级的围观群众  
节目组也来了  
日向超生气，对节目组的人发了很大的火呢  
之后扶起了倒下的狛枝出去了  
212 超高校级的围观群众  
………………就算是揍了狛枝也还会把他亲自扶出去吗  
213 超高校级的围观群众  
已经精疲力尽到没有精力看接下来的整蛊了  
214 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝 日向 吻 又成热搜第一了  
215 超高校级的围观群众  
搞什么啊 这个节目  
感觉莫名其妙被秀了一把恩爱？？？

 

 

 

226 超高校级的围观群众  
你们看了吗，今天的发布会  
227 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝和日向宣布交往那件事吗  
228 超高校级的围观群众  
早看了 已经同居了不是吗  
229 超高校级的围观群众  
那次节目之后，两个人就经常被别的节目问起那个吻的直播事故呢  
230 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝倒是淡定，日向却一直避而不谈呢  
231 超高校级的围观群众  
从之后我就莫名的认定他们两个人早晚有一天会宣布在一起呢  
232 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝说的喜欢的人 现在看来也是日向吧  
似乎狛枝在私下早就对日向告白了  
但日向说想要先为了演艺事业而努力，暂时不想谈恋爱，就回绝了他  
结果没想到狛枝竟然也追到演艺圈里  
为了追求日向也搬家到离日向家很近的地方  
日向那一阵被狛枝纠缠烦恼的不行  
所以才会在节目上看见他就头疼  
233 超高校级的围观群众  
有种说法是那次整蛊是狛枝向节目组提供的素材和点子呢  
不过本人没承认就是了  
其实整蛊本该在狛枝读完第一张纸时就结束的  
结果门锁突然坏了  
工作人员进不去房间，停止不了节目，才发生了直播事故

234 超高校级的围观群众  
还有人说狛枝和日向早就是朋友了  
狛枝进演艺圈是为了和日向告白 让他隐退  
235 超高校级的围观群众  
为什么啊  
不想看到别人喜欢日向吗  
236 超高校级的围观群众  
在节目上故意讽刺日向也是  
可能是不想让日向出名吧  
怕别人抢走他  
也怕别人喜欢日向  
或者怕日向离自己越来越远  
237 超高校级的围观群众  
不管怎么说，狛枝喜欢日向，这一点是肯定的  
他的高中同学也都这么认为的  
238 超高校级的围观群众  
那个吻也是故意的吧  
239 超高校级的围观群众  
说什么服务粉丝  
实际上是满足私欲呢  
240 超高校级的围观群众  
不过那次日向没有因为吻而揍狛枝，而是在他说了那个吻不算什么的时候揍了他，说不定也是没有抗拒狛枝的喜欢吧？  
241 超高校级的围观群众  
不管怎么样，两人未来还会出演作品吗  
我还是挺喜欢在电视上看到他们的  
虽然会被秀恩爱  
242 超高校级的围观群众  
想在大荧幕看他们谈恋爱  
243 超高校级的围观群众  
狛枝的演技很好 日向的事业也刚刚迎来黄金期  
日向会好好的跟狛枝说明吧  
244 超高校级的围观群众  
又一对演艺圈情侣呢  
245 超高校级的围观群众  
夫妇吧  
246 超高校级的围观群众  
还是高中同学  
247 超高校级的围观群众  
嫉妒吗  
248 超高校级的围观群众  
不，只是希望他们以后别再那么别扭了

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上日本的整人大赏似乎没有过让演员念自己的小黄文这种整蛊方式……在写的时候很犹豫，这种似乎比较类似与人间观察，日本的整人类节目的渊源感觉是日本的文化中很重要的一部分……但是我并没有研究过，读自己的小黄文这种方式在欧美国家用得比较多，但是福山雅治也和别人读过，不过那不是整蛊，这篇论坛体的重点也不在这里，希望大家读的开心！


End file.
